yucaipiafantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yucaipia Fantasy III
|} Yucaipia Fantasy III is the 3rd Saga in The Fallen Angel Series. It takes place 15 years after YFII. The Power Wars has just recently ended, and the mayor along with the current Government are slowly putting things back together. The Hero of this one is Joe, who unlike the last ones, is just a normal human who is caught in the middle of Gustov and Rapes war on The Government. The battle system is based off Final Fantasy XIII battle menu. This one would also introduce Rapes Seven Sex Sins, as well as Crows introduction. Plot The story begins with The Mayor of Yucaipa having a celebration with is soldiers, when he is informed his play date has arrived. As he heads to the bedroom to prepare himself, Joe a student that was recently promoted to soldier is informed of the Power Wars that engulfed the land for 15 years. As this goes on The Mayor is brutally killed by Sadi one of the Seven Sex Sins who was disguised as his play date. She attacks the other soldiers in the house before making her way outside. Joe along with his fellow soldier unload all their bullets on her. To their surprise another Sex Sin, Necro appears and has deflected all their bullets. With little choice Joe and the soldiers attack him head on. Each is taken care of swiftly while Rape from afar watches and chats over video with his Master Gustov. As Necro is about to crush Joes head below his foot. Necro suddenly stops and knocks Joe out instead and leaves him to pursue other goals with his Father Rape. Days later Joe Wakes up in his room, to his surprise his teacher from boot camp Alice is sitting next to him. Alice informs Joe of what happen, and that he is now being promoted again to the Rank of Teacher due to the shortage of Soldiers left in Yucaipa. She then escorts Joe to his new mission and talk with him of their days when they train together and even grew feelings for each other. Alice tells Joe that was in the past and sleeping together was a one time thing. Alice Introduces Joe to his new student Ciara, who is a Big N fan and dress like Link. The two have a spar match before Joe finally takes her in and heads to base with Alice and Ciara for further missions. Meanwhile Rape comes before Crow to have a chat with a old friend. Rape begins a long and somewhat troubling time trying to get his old friend to join him. Crow who is high off his ass as usally is also somewhat depressed about all his soldiers he lost in helping the Wraiths and Gustov in the past. Rape then shows off one of his Sex Sins, Necro. Crow in shock can't believe Rape finally got them completed. Rape then offers Crow Necro, and Sadi; as insurance if Crow would join Rape and Gustov. Crow agrees and a partnership is formed. Crow immediately orders Sadi and Necro to launch a assult on Yucaipa's Armory. Sadi however sees blood from a soldier and insantly loses focus of her misson and goes on a killing spree. Necro tries to stop her, but instead gives in and lets her have her way. Meanwhile Alice begins to explain to Joe, that someone else help Joe, by bringing Joe to Alice. When asked who helped him, Alice tells Joe he goes by the name of Rooster, and he seems to know alot about the Seven Sex Sins. Rooster appears out of thin air and confronts Sadi to put a stop to her killing spree. The two fight for a time before Rooster has to make a hasty retreat due to how much blood Sadi has under her control. Sadi assumes her killing spree. Chet and Johnny news achors for 00 news, are broadcasting the current attack at the armory as a High Crow chats with them before heading to the armory himself. Chet passes out as Johnny informs the citizens of Yucaipa that they are fucked. Sadi teams up with Nerco to fight Joe and Ciara, who arrived to save the Armory. The battle last for a time, before Sadi grows tired from using her powers too much. Necro teleports away with Sadi, with Joe angry that he couldn't stop them. Ciara brain is blown up and she dies in Joes hands, Crow along with another Sex Sin Voy(who uses mind bullets) retreat back to home as well. Season 2 Crow gives Rape a call, informing him of his failure in taking down the armory. As well as Sadi's rampage. Rape tells Crow to try it again, but before he hangs up Crow informs him of a Man/Woman in a green Mask. Rape tells Crow its Rooster, Crow is confused and Hangs up with Rape. Rape then calls Voy to take care of Crow, and release Bonda on the armory. In the meantime Alice is trying to provide comfort to a devasted Joe. Joe who does not want any help pushes her away. Alice then tries to tell Joe she is pregnant but Joe just walks away before she gets a chance. Meanwhile Voy is getting ready to kill Crow who is currently lost. When he gets a unexpected guest. Voy is confronted by Rooster who is now a woman. It is here we learn He/She is one of the Seven Sex Sins and her sex changes randomly due to their body still forming. The two begin to chat about their past before we are shown another part of the base. Bonda another of the Seven Sex Sins, goes on a Rampage to distract the remaining soldiers at the armory. She makes little ease of them and treats them as fonder. She laughs and craves for more pain, and continues her Rampage further in the base. Rooster is seeking information on how to defeat the other Sex Sins. Voy has Rapes notes but will not part with them due to Rooster being a woman and wanting to prove hes stronger than Rooster. The two battle with Rooster winning and unable to give the death blow drops her gun and Voy picks it up. Voy is tempted to kill Rooster, but due to loosing, he shoots himself claiming that Rooster won. Necro and Sadi are able to feel their brother Voy die, and shed some loving tears questioning if Sins can cry. Crow somehow is there with them and ends the crying. He then takes Necro and tries one more final assault on the Armory. Bonda is still continuing her assult and slaying more Identicle Twin Brothers. The base is about empty and hasbecome a ghost town. Making Crow's job easier. However Crow and Necro are confronted by a woman named Alice. Alice makes one last call to Joe. She informs him she is going to hold off Crow and Necro. Joe insist she wait for his arrival, However Alice is sure she can and Hangs up on Joe. She then confronts the two with another of the identical twin brothers at her side. The twin brother dies quickly, with no other choice, Alice takes on Necro in a one on one fight. At first it seems shemay have a bit of a chance, however due to Necro hard steel like skin, she is unable to deal in damage and he gains the upper hand. He then beats her with his hands before stabbing her with her own sword. Meanwhile Joe is trying to get to her quickly and ends up running into Bonda along the way. Bonda shows a interest in Joe and wants to get statisfaction from him. Another identical brother cuts in and tempts to fight her, but is struck down quickly. Joe armed with only a gun faces Bonda. Unable to win with Just a gun runs away dropping his gun. Joe can't escape her, and tries to call in and check on Alice.Alice on the peak of death tells Joe she loves him.That she is also pregnant. Necro blast her to ashes, and the signal to her phone dies. Bonda then shows up with Joes gun in her hand, shoots Joe. Joe with only a minor wound thanks to his vest tries to stand up. Bonda keeps getting closer aiming for the kill, when she is shot in the hand by Rooster. Rooster gives Joe a temp axe and teams up with Joe to take down Bonda once and for all. Bonda lays dying, with Rooster removing her bandages to gaze upon her face, before shooting her one last time.Joe starts to head off in hopes of getting to Alice. Season 3 Necro stands dropping Alice's ashes to the ground, claming why it feels like hekilled a part of himself. Crow tells him dont worry about it and hurry up. Necro attempts to Kill Crow however Devol shows up to challenge him. She claims how Crow took her eyes during the war. Crow tells Necro to take care of her. A fight breaks out between the two, Devol using Gear 2nd moves at high speeds and is able to extend her limbs, hitting Necro with enough power at a distance to cause damage to his internal organs. She then moves in for the kill. Necro and Devol end in a double k.o. and both lay on the ground badly injuryed. Crow comes in and kills Necro for he is sick of being Rapes bitch. Also he knew Necro was going to kill him. Crow then attacks Devol. Sadi able to feel the death of Necro, screams in pain and transforms into her true form Quinzel. Going on a rampage in the city. Joe enter a huge depression, not wanting to do anything. Rooster tries his best to help Joe but the two fight with Joe walking away. Crow in the meantime calls Rape and tells him he killed Necro and captured Sadi. Giving her to the Government. Rape within mins kicks open Crows door and the two exchange words. Crow and Rape then play a game of Card, when it goes wrong quickly due to Crow's stupid. The two fight to the death when Crow gets fed up and uses his Transformation Sequence. He asorbs all the identical twin brothers dead and alive for he is the Highlander of this series. Crow then kills Rape. Crow then confronts Rooster, the last of Rape children, the last of the Seven Sex Sins. Crow unleashes his Bankai, and his Hollow Mask before the two begin their fight to the death. Due to being a Wizard however. Crow has low HP and loses quickly. Rooster now with a final form for his body removes his mask. Revealing he is a clone of Rape. Crow laughs beforeblowing up. Some time passes and the clouds from Crows explosion form a new being that makes quick work of Rooster. Chet who is now happy due to Johnny being dead. Goes to give a report on the Sex Sin Bonda. She is being study at a science lab, however she is still alive and attacks chet. Meanwhile two gaurds names Leroy and The Russian are keeping close eyse on Sadi, when Chet is thrown into the powergrid killing him along with the lights. The lights return with Sadi escaping and killing Leroy and The Russian. Joe is making his way to help the two when he see's Alice alive and well. After a short hug it turns out that Alice isa blood clone of Sadi's. Whenever she needed to be in two places at once she would switch with the clone. She tried to be the one with Joe as much as possible. That the Alice that was killed was a blood clone. Joe rejects her and his kid. Gustov shows up and orders Sadi to kill Joe, she does as she is told. Gustov knowing Sadi's human side is getting too strong, Gustov tears out Sadi's essence converting Sadi to just plain Alice. He then shoots her three times and leaves her to die. He then makes his way to a recovering Devol and kills her as well. He then stands happy knowing nothing can stop him. Bonda is shown walking into the sunset with the newly formed daughter of Crow named BlackBird, stepping out from his ashes and all hope looks lost, but we see that Alice has somehow lived from her wounds blinks at the camera. Reception Yucaipia Fantasy III has recieved mix reviews, with lots of postives and negatives. Mostly due to how short most episodes were. Also at times the story can be confusing but it is much better than other YFs. Trivia *Episode 1 and 2 were not filmed by Daniel due to him in the process of moving *There were alot more filmed for YFIII but due to certain circumstances YFIII had to end short *Reason for episodes being short is Dan wanted to get YF to be at least a total of 50 episodes *First time DBZ sound effect would be used. *only 5 of the Sex Sins was shown, Dan said that 1 was release in the power wars and the other one was meant to be shown in YFIV but couldn't due to time constraints. Category:Sagas